


Nen X Curse X on Gon?!

by OtakuChika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChika/pseuds/OtakuChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura explains why Gon is now a girl to Killua.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Gon, Killua, and Bisky were confronted by a girl identifying herself as Sakura Fujitara. She wanted to fight them to test her strength. She said to Bisky that she wanted to train with us if she, at fourteen couldn't beat one twelve year old.

Bisky agrees. Gon lines up to fight her first.

She tied up her long black hair up into a high pony tail. Her tan skin and freckles shone in the sun and her eyes glistened an electric blue. She pulls off her fingerless leather gloves with her teeth and tosses them aside. Her slightly tattered loose halter top flutters in the wind, the words- never give up -written in gold lettering across her surprisingly large breasts for her age. Her denim jean shorts and knee high black stiletto boots complete her look.

Sakura pulls on the glistening golden bracelet around her wrist and it easily comes off, revealing its true form- a whip. Gon gets his fishing pole and prepares to spar with the girl.

Sakura quickly drops into a stance that only Killua recognizes. It's an assassination technique. Sakura catches his eye and winks, smiling gently. She won't hurt him. Gon is safe.

With her legs spread wide and bent beneath her and her whip coiled neatly around herself, the teen crouches, arms bent and tucked in close to her body. As soon as Bisky calls out that they can start, Sakura is off, with as quick a first step as Gon's. She flicks her wrist so that her whip catches the girl hiding in the trees around the waist and yanks her out into the clearing they were training in, sending the new girl sprawling into the dirt. The girl- "Yuki" has cropped black hair that looks like she cut it with a hunting knife that has the red and purple highlights. She has on a navy blue crop top on under a black leather vest. She has on fingerless leather gloves as well, and a pair of white skinny jeans, but one side cuts off in a short. She has on black ankle boots, and lurking at her feet is a massive wolf with one red and one gold eye.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Sakura demands, hands on her hips.

" Just... messing around." The girl in question responds with a devious smile creeping up her face.

"You didn't!?" Sakura exclaims, clearly horrified.

"I did. Him. Or should I say-" she replies smugly, pointing at Gon.

"No! No, you shouldn't say that, you brat." Sakura exclaims fearfully.

"right back at ya sis. See ya." Yuki vanishes back into the woods.

...

Now, at nearly sunset, it has been agreed all will be explained the next day. During the night, Sakura sneaks into Masadora to go shopping. Yes, shopping.

...back at camp...

While everyone else was sound asleep, Gon could not sleep. He found himself tossing and turning in his tent Bisky had gotten them once they mastered sleeping half awake. He was hot, then he was cold. And itchy. Always itchy. Gon broke out in a cold sweat. His body felt on fire, his throat, hips, chest, face, legs, and scalp felt as though they were on fire. He quickly passed out from the pain, but not before curling up into fetal position on an instinct.

Sill curled up, all of Gon's limbs shrunk. His hair grew, flattening and coming down from its extreme, Gravity defying style. His chest and hips expanded. He became a she.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura explains why Gon is now a girl to Killua.

When I wake up I noticed that my body no longer hurts. I don't know or remember why it hurt, but I seem to be fine now.

I sit up and see an outfit sitting beside me. I brush a strand of my long black hair behind my ear and smile. Sakura bought these. I can smell her scent all over them.

'Wonder if Killua will like them?' I ask myself. 'Wait why would I care?' I shrug and try to rid myself of the warm feeling low in my stomach.

I stand and quickly shuck my clothing and tie my hair in a high ponytail.

Suddenly I hear struggle going on outside my tent.

"I need to wake him up!" Killua. My stomach flutters. But wait! I glanced at my half naked body. A strangled shriek escapes my throat at the thought of him seeing me.

"Gon! Let me... GO!" Killua shouts.

"Killua, stop!" Sakura shouts.

"Gon!"

"Killua!" I call back. "Don't come in! I'm fine! I just slipped a little. I'm changing so you can't come in!"

"Ok!" I sigh in relief and quickly put on a white sports bra and white sleeveless shirt. "But wait- we're both guys why can't I come in?" I finish pulling my new green denim shorts and green combat boots on.

"What do you mean we're both boys? I am a girl Killua always have been, always will be." I state emerging from my tent, smiling at him. Upon seeing me Killua stops short.

"Wha...? Gon?" He stammers, eyes wide.

"Yeah?" I ask, tilting my head to the side slightly in batting my eyelashes in confusion.

"Definitely Gon." I hear him mutter under his breath.

I gaze at him questioningly but shrug when he shakes his head, saying. "It's nothing."

I walk past him and spot Bisky making breakfast.

Sakura catches my arm and tells me to wait in my tent she has to tell Killua and Bisky something. She says to me that Killua will bring me my food in a few minutes. I nod and go to my tent to sleep in a while longer.

KILLUA POV:

"WHY is Gon a girl?!" I hiss at Sakura.

"Nen." She respond simply.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yuki's Nen."

"Sakura. give me a straight answer. NOW."I say my eyes losing their light as I slip back into assassin mode.

The two girls shudder.

Suddenly two tan arms wrap around my neck sleepily. I glance to the side coming out of it as I see a half asleep Gon on my shoulder.

"ya okay?" She mumbles. I flush slightly and nod.

'She's so soft now.' I think. "What's up?" I ask her.

"Felt like you were getting mad. I can smell your anger- like cinnamon" She says before conking out on my shoulder. I rearrange her so she is sitting in front of me, head on my lap.

I noticed Bisky and Sakura smiling gently At us causing me to flush and cross my arms indignantly. "what?" I snap.

" Oh, nothing." Bisky responds, her smile turning mischievous.

"Anyway, why is she a girl?" I ask.

" Born one..." Gon tells us in her sleep. " Baka Killua."

i smile fondly down at my best friend turned girl.

Sakura clears her throat and I nod to signal I am listening. She the explains that because of her twin sister Yuki's trickster personality she developed Nen specifically for playing pranks. One of which is the ability to transform anything, on anyone she can see, including gender. The only reason it took so long for her Nen to act up was because Gon is so powerful. Gon apparently would have lasted longer if she hadn't been training with us all day. Yuki also changed Gon's memory to thinking she was always a girl. Which means anything she wouldn't have done as a girl, she can't remember at all.

I take it all in. The boy I love is now a girl?!

Sweet.

I pick up Gon and carry her into her tent, laying down beside her. With Gon's heat and pressure against me, for the first time since I was very young, I slept fully and peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares for Gon, angry as all hell Killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Chica here. I have been banging my head on metaphorical walls trying to come up with ideas for this story, both for you and for my piece of mind as an author. Btw, I hope you already know this, but just in case I, in no way shape or form own this magnificent otherwise, Killua would be a girl, Kurapika would be with Melody(?), Bisky would stay with them and Pokkle and Ponzu would live happily ever after. Also, why da separation, bro, WHY?! Hardcore KilluGon shipper right here. Anyways, here is the... Third(?) chappie. Also, gory scene ahead. Tell me if you think this changes it to M or even E. NO SEX IN THIS STORY! They are TWELVE, people.
> 
> -Chika

I must be dreaming. I tell myself. I MUST be. I look at my blood encrusted hands, focusing on wiping them off on my jeans rather than looking the gory mess beneath me. I then attempt to wipe the blood from my face only succeeding in smearing the still wet fluid across even more of my face. Only once I am sure I have gotten all the blood off of my face and hands do I dare look down at the brutally mangled corpse beneath me.

"Killua..." I whisper. I gaze into his lifeless blue eyes before bending down and kissing him. "I'm sorry."

I stand and look down at the mess at my feet. Only its face is left in one piece, and even then only barely.

The once long time professional assassin lays at my feet a bloody mess, his intestines strewn across the ground beneath him, a pool of crimson leaking out from around him. His chest is a ripped open cavity within which should be all of his internal organs and yet, all that resides within it are a few broken ribs and other such bones. His spine is shattered, and lays in pieces all around him.

His throat, torn up as it is,exposes his spinal cord. Through the top of his head and his broken skull you can see his brain, also a destroyed lump of pinkish gray material indiscernible from the rest of what were once her precious friend's organs.

His back is torn up as though long claws had raked down it.

His cheeks are just as bad if not worse because you can see his skull and cheekbones through the torn and tattered tendons, muscles and yellowy fat under his skin.

I cover with my mouth with my hand in order to hold down the sobs rising inside of me, but they bubble out anyways.

"Why, Gon? Why did you kill me?" A very familiar voice asks, even though I know that it cannot be possible. But, when I look down, I see that my ears did not deceive me. There was the love of my life, lying on the ground before me, throat torn out, organs strewn about, speaking to me as though I had not killed and eaten most of him.

As he speaks the air hisses through the flaps of skin surrounding the area where his vocal chords live in his throat, the exact spot where I ripped out his throat and I devoured it before ripping out his brain and heart.

"I- I- Killua- I didnt-"

"Yes, you did!" A boy who could very well be my double- only, male, screams at me from a hill before me. "You killed me, you killed them, YOU KILLED US ALL!" As he screams, his body begins to decay until he looks like my dear Killua, but somehow, he is still standing. Ponzu, Pokkle, Leorio, Wing, Kurapika, and everyone else I have met on my journey thus far stumble up to me on broken legs, faces falling off or eyes hanging from sockets.

"Why? Why did you do this?" They mutter.

"No! Stop, please! I swear, I didn't do this!" It's not a lie. I know it. I could never kill any of my friends.

"You did!" Boy me screams.

"No, I DIDN'T!!!!!" I scream, leaping over the horde of my dead friends to the boy standing on the hill and punching him in the face, quickly switching to my nails. I claw trenches in his face, rake my claws down his stomach and bury my face in his entrails, ripping them out with my teeth. I sink my sharp canines into his neck and rip it out, then toss the flesh away, tearing deeper into his throat and finally taking his spine in my teeth and jerking my head to snap it. 

Suddenly, I see everything I am doing as though I am a bystander. I look like an animal.

"Why?" The zombies surround me again, Killua, myself, and male me leading the charge.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Gon, wake up!"

What? Wake up? I knew it! I am asleep!

I struggle out of the nightmare and then open my eyes to Killua's electric, worried, sapphire eyes. I lurch my body forward onto him and begin sobbing hysterically.

Killua awkwardly wraps an arm around me, pulling me onto his lap and against him. I curl up in his arms around his neck.

"You're alive..." I whisper, clutching myself closer to him. "Thank God!"

I hear Killua sigh. I feel one hand cautiously stroking my back, the other gently running through my long, silky hair.

I am swiftly within the grip of sleep once more.

...

Killua POV

...

When Gon opens her eyes, I see the panic in them in the brief moment before she glimpse on me, hard. When her eyes look online and she tackles me, it's clear to me that she does not see Sakura or Bisky standing over my shoulder looking down at us worriedly.

I awkwardly wrap my arms around her.

"You're alive!" I hear. "Thank God!" I sigh and stroke her back and hair until, literally seconds later she falls asleep again.

I glance up at Bisky and Sakura, noticing their look of pure terror upon their face.

"What?" I demand.

"If she's having nightmares like this, Yuki may have put another type of Nen on Gon- one that, if we don't remove, could drive Gon insane and quite possibly even kill her. If Yuki's Nen is not removed by the end of the year, it will merge with Gon's until it is impossible to remove." Sakura explains patiently, albeit a bit panicky.

My eyes widen, then the life in them dies- assassin mode. I gently let Gon down then stand up and walk out of the tent.

"i'll be back soon." I say.

"Where are you going?" Bisky asks.

"Answers."

"Ah..." Bisky says, nodding as understanding dawns on her.

In my anger, my electricitic Nen acts up, flickering around me. Bisky and Sakura step back from me.

"Be back soon." Bisky tells me.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Don't kill her, Killua." Sakura begs me.

I look her.

I'm gone.

...

Hey guys. This is the longest chapter as of yet. Can we get ten reviews before the next chapter? Hopefully the next chapter will be 1500 words or so!

Sakura: see you next chapter!

Yuki: oh dear, what is going on?

Killua:...*crackle of lightning*

Chica: *cackles madly*


End file.
